custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Final Legend
Bionicle: The Final Legend is a story written by RaidMaster, taking place on the ruined factory island of Mantro Nui. Prologue The Great Spirit Mata Nui moved towards the planet of Bara Magna. After completing all the tasks he had to do, the time was right for him to fulfill his destiny. The world of Spherus Magna had been torn apart thousands of years ago into three planets, Bara Magna and its two moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. There was nothing to get into the Great Spirit’s way, or so it seemed on the outside. Suddenly, the Great Spirit’s eyes flipped on and off, its massive body shook until his eyes finally closed. The Great Spirit had fallen into a deep slumber, but his story was not finished yet, for it wasn’t long before he crash-landed onto the ocean moon Aqua Magna. All was quiet after the tremendous crash, then an island came foaming out of the endless sea. This was the island of Voya Nui, breaking loose from the Southern Continent inside the Great Spirit Robot. Moments later, electric shards started forming from just below the ocean surface as the camouflage system took into effect many miles North. Before long, another large island had formed, it would be named ‘Mata Nui’ by the Matoran of Metru Nui, in honor of the great spirit. The Makuta Octariex suddenly awakened from his vision. Curled up in a defensive ball, he looked from his fortress across his domain, he saw the factory city of Mantro Nui, now in ruins due to the massive earthquakes that shook the area just moments ago, was blanketed in a perpetual darkness. He knew exactly what happened, the leader of his brotherhood had completed his plan. The Great Cataclysm had occurred. Yet inside he wondered, what was to happen now that the great spirit was asleep? Unlike the other Makuta across the Matoran Universe, Octariex felt that the plan wasn’t over just yet. He had to talk with his leader. He finally stood up, stretching his four extra appendages, sometimes used for walking in a quadruple state. Turning to face the communication chamber in the top of the fortress tower he was based, the highest place in Mantro Nui. His appendages converting into wings, he flew up to the balcony surrounding the pod with one flap. Finally entering his communication chamber, he activated the hologram stone that stood in the center with his wings. A screen of the Matoran Universe showed the humanoid world with both its arms of islands outstretched. His focus remained on the head, Metru Nui, the city of the Matoran. This is where his leader should be. Before long, he saw a red shadow form above the hologram stone. Two red eyes formed, glaring at the Makuta of Mantro Nui. It was Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui. He was the first to speak. “What do you want, at this hour of my victory?” “My leader,” Octariex bowed. “What does the rest of the Makuta do now?” “Prepare...” growled Teridax. Octariex was quick to retort. “For what? Are you aware that you will rule a ruined universe?” “Don’t worry, my brother... once I am done with my plan, I will make sure that you and the rest of my brotherhood looks over a cleanly made universe.” Octariex shook his head, for he, more than perhaps any other Makuta in the brotherhood, knew of Teridax’s arrogance. “But what about the Toa groups across the universe? They will not take kindly to this... predicament.” The red eyes of Teridax let out a hollow laughter. “Don’t worry, I eliminated all the... unwanted threats.” Growled the Makuta of Metru Nui. “All of them?” Questioned Octariex. “Don’t tell me you think that all Toa groups have been destroyed?” Just by the look in the shadow’s eyes, Octariex could tell his leader was smiling. “Onlyone Toa group left in the entire universe today. The first... are a team of six new Toa in Metru Nui, and they will be short work.” Octariex looked up. That wasn’t true at all. “There is another Toa group, which has been in the city of Mantro Nui for many years.” Octariex retorted. “They’re a large group compared to Metru Nui, an unusual team of... nine.” As he expected, Teridax’s eyes suddenly widened with rage. “'''WHAT? '''And you didn’t have them eliminated?!” The Makuta’s voice thundered. Octariex kept his cool, knowing what to say next. “They are highly experienced, but I have a traitor within the group. A Toa of Lightning very close to their leader, a Toa of Air.” “Not a Toa of Fire leading the team like all the other groups?” Asked Teridax, his tone with mass surprise. “They do have a Toa of Fire, but he is only a deputy.” Octariex replied. The eyes smiled once more. “Yes... the team should be short and easy work.” Octariex nodded. “They will.” Right after he spoke, Octariex sensed three figures struggling in the red darkness, a hulking body, a slender four legged form, and a giant winged rahi. As they moved towards the glowing eyes, the Makuta of Metru Nui Spoke. “Good... within the next hour, I shall have the greatest... power in the universe.” Two of the figures were resisting the Makuta’s lure, a scream came from both of them. Before the scream reached the climax, Octariex turned off the hologram stone. He had had enough of business with the Brotherhood of Makuta for one day. He turned around, and exiting the chamber, he couldn’t help but think. “His blindness will cost him,” The Makuta of Mantro Nui growled to himself, “I know it. If not now, then it will very soon.” Category:Storyline